


Underestimated

by dontcare77ghj



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Protective Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Relationships: Avengers Team/Reader, Bruce Banner/Reader, Clint Barton/Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Thor (Marvel)/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 143





	Underestimated

Team x reader

Dating six of the Avengers was not an easy task. When the six were a mix of chaotic, childish, and deadly, you had your work cut out for you.

Over the three years you'd been together with your partners, you'd had to deal with a lot. Assholes who wanted to kill your partners, assholes who aspired to kill you to hurt them, assholes in general, and the daily threats they brought to their own lives.

But you wouldn't leave them for the world.

The seven of you had had to work through so many things, and Odin help the moron who underestimated what your partners, or you, could do.

"Hi, Cheri." You smiled as you picked up your phone. "You do know I know it's the middle of the night over there, right? You and Tony better not be working instead of sleeping again."

"Hello to you too." Bruce chuckled. 

"I resent that, baby girl," Tony said, announcing his presence. "Brucie-bear and I have great sleeping patterns."

"You really don't." Natasha cut in. 

"Tony! Nat! Am I on speakerphone? Is everyone there?" You asked, sitting up in your chair.

"We're all here, babydoll," Steve said.

"Hi, Y/N."

"Greetings, princess."

"Hi, boys." You grinned. "You know, I'm really happy to hear from you all, but you better not be starting something over the phone. I'm in a house with too many family members to be trying any of this."

"That's not why we called you," Natasha said, smirk clear.

"This time," Tony added. "Keep your mind open on that front, baby girl."

"We actually just really needed to talk to you," Steve admitted.

"Long day, you lot?"

"You could say that." Clint snorted.

"You want to tell me all about it? It might make you feel better." You offered.

The six launched into an explanation of their day. Explaining the figure Thaddeus Ross, the deal he had offered the entirety of Avengers, and his threats.

"Please tell me none of you signed those accords." You begged. "Or are thinking of signing them."

"No, we told him to fuck off," Clint told you. "We shredded the paperwork and sent him on his way."

"Ross wanted to place Thor, Bruce, Wanda, and Vision under special surveillance that basically was giving them tracking chips," Natasha informed you. “He was acting as if they’re a threat.”

"He's fortunate I did not introduce his face to Mjolnir," Thor said, causing Tony to cackle.

"I wish you would have done that." Tony gasped. "I would pay to see that."

"Don't attack government officials, please." You pleaded with your partners. "Even if they are assholes."

"She's right. I don't want to bail any of you out." Bruce agreed.

"Don't think you can bail anyone out in that situation," Steve grumbled.

"I think you all need to keep clear of this guy." You told them. "Don't sign anything he gives you. He sounds like a moron, but he's a moron in power."

"Trust me, kisa, I won't let anyone sign his accords," Natasha promised you. 

"We can be trusted on our own," Tony said. "You don't need to watch us."

"The point is, we won't be signing the accords," Bruce said before Tony could continue. "None of us agree with them."

"You know I'm proud of you all, right?" You prompted. "Sticking to what you stand for, standing up to the government. You all help so many people, and I know that this job isn't easy, and I've seen what it does to you, but you still do it. Anyone else would have quit, but not you. I'm so proud of you all, and I love you."

"Okay, if we can't have sexy times over the phone, you're not allowed to give us loving messages like that when we can't be with you," Tony said thickly, causing you to giggle.

"I'll be back in three days. It's not that long." You reminded him.

"Remind me you said that next time we leave for three days," Clint said. "I want to remind you of your own words."

"Nat, can you hit him for me?" You asked, receiving a quiet smack and Clint's yelp in response. "I'll be back in three days." You reiterated. "And then I'll be home, and the seven of us can celebrate you lot defying the government again."

"Sweetheart, there's someone here to see you." Your mother said, entering the backyard. "They insisted on waiting out front."

"Did they give you a name?" You asked, eyebrows crinkling.

"No, but they said they're an old friend if that helps."

It really didn't.

Exiting the front of your mother's home, a man with greying hair was standing in the garden.

"Can I help you?" You asked, crossing your arms. 

"Y/N L/N, it's nice to finally meet you in person." The man greeted. "Your photos don't do you justice."

"Alright, I think you need to leave, sir. Before I'm forced to call the police." You said, narrowing your eyes at him.

"They wouldn't be able to help. Allow me to introduce myself, Thaddeus Ross." Ross smirked, holding his hand out.

"Leave now. I don't want anything to do with you, and neither do my partners." You said, stepping back to the door.

"Once again, I wouldn’t do that.You see that van across the street?" Ross asked, pointing to a black van with his thumb. "If given the order, my men will storm this house and kill everyone inside it." 

"What do you want?" You gritted out as your body tensed tightly.

"Come with me. Don't put up a fight, don't alert anyone to what's happening, just come with me." Ross bargains.

"And you leave everyone alone? They don't get hurt?" You asked him.

"Your family will be fine." He nodded, holding a hand out to you.

"Fine. I'll come with you." You said. You didn't take his hand but walked forward. Ross grabbed your arm and pulled you across the street.

The back of the van opened up, revealing several men dressed all in black with large guns. You were pushed into the black where a man immediately pulled out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed you to the bench.

"You never mentioned I'd be treated like a criminal." You commented, glaring at Ross.

"Never know what those partners of yours have taught you." Ross shrugged. "I want to make sure you don't run before I can show them I have you."

"You said you'd leave them alone." You snapped, pulling at your cuffs. "This wasn't our deal, Ross."

"My deal was to leave your family alone. I never included your lovers in that." He smirked before slamming the doors of the van shut, leaving you alone with armed man.

"Fucking asshole." You growled, pulling your body as far into the corner as you could.

Non-reader POV

"Tony, turn your fucking phone off," Natasha grumbled, rolling into Thor's side.

"How do you know it's mine?" Tony grouched, sitting up and leaning over Steve.

"Because no-one else has their ringtone set to Iron Man." Bruce pointed out, shoving his face into Clint's neck.

"There it's off. Happy?" Tony asked, curling back into Steve's arms.

"Very."

"Who's phone is that?" Natasha growled when another phone rang, not even a minute later."

"Mine," Steve said, blindly reaching over to turn it off. Everyone was drifting off, when once again,

"Oh, for fucks sake." Natasha groaned, pressing her face into Thor's chest. 

"That's me," Bruce said, sitting up. "I'm gonna answer it." He informed his partners as he got out of bed and stepped out of the bedroom.

"Wha's goin' on?" Clint asked, sitting upright.

Natasha tapped twice on the bed, getting Clint to look at her before signing.

'Nothing, bird. Go back to sleep.'

"Okay." Clint murmured, crawling under Thor's arm.

"Everyone up," Bruce said, entering the room again and turning on the lights. "Come on now." He commanded, shaking Clint and Thor awake.

"Bruce, what's going on?" Steve asked, watching as Bruce handed Clint his hearing aids.

"That was Y/N's mother. Y/N is gone." Bruce informed everyone.

"FRIDAY track Y/N's phone," Tony said, suddenly wide awake.

"Miss L/N's phone is currently in her mother's French residence," FRIDAY responded.

"And her earrings?" Natasha asked. "Where are they?"

"Are also in the French residence."

"You put a tracker in her earrings?" Steve asked, raising a brow.

"Clint and I put trackers in every gift we've ever given any of you." Natasha shrugged.

"Just in case," Clint added on.

"Did M/N mention where Y/N was when she was taken?" Thor asked Bruce.

"She said someone was waiting out in the front yard, and that they had said they were a friend of Y/N. M/N said that Y/N went out front, and when she went to check a half-hour later, Y/N was gone." Bruce explained.

"Okay, so we have a suspect." Tony nodded, grabbing his laptop and handing it to Natasha. "Can you hack into any surrounding cameras?"

"Who do you take me for?" Natasha asked, beginning to work.

"Does Y/N have anything else that could be used as a tracker on her?" Steve asked, looking at Natasha and Clint.

"Nothing she would have brought with her." Clint shook his head.

"We're also going to come back to the tracker thing later," Tony told him. 

"Is that why Mjolnir beeped at me three days previous?" Thor asked him.

"Batteries are low. We'll change it later." Natasha informed Thor, turning the computer around. "We have our suspect." She announced. "M/N doesn't have any cameras on her property, but the owners across the street do. Now tell me, who does this look like?" Natasha asked, zooming in on a man pulling Y/N across the street.

"Ross."

You'd been trapped in the back of the van for hours. No-one spoke to each other or to you. You were trapped in that van in silence for hours.

Until the van screeched to a halt, and you jolted forward.

Two men moved forward, one holding a key, and the other a black bag.

"Don't touch me!" You snapped as the one with the bag came closer. "Get off!" You exclaimed as you were pulled to a stand by the cuffs. The bag was thrown over your head before the doors opened, and you were dragged out of the van.

You were hauled forward by the handcuffs, and hands on your upper arms stopped you from struggling. 

You must have been walking for about five minutes when you stopped and were shoved forward.

You let out a gasp as you hit the ground before reaching up and yanking the bag off with both hands.

"Fucker." You glared at the emotionless men. The door was snapped shut before you could sit up, and you finally saw where you were.

A clear prison. 

It was small. If you could reach out, you could touch every wall of the cell without moving an inch from the middle. It was short too, your head was only a few inches away from the top. Just from a quick touch, you realized you weren’t inside a glass prison but a plastic one.

"This was meant to be a prison for Magneto, but they decided at the last minute we couldn't store him here," Ross said, walking around your cell walls.

"Waste not want not." You murmured, watching him warily. "They're not going to sign the accords."

"They will. I think you underestimate how much your lovers care for you." Ross said.

"Oh, no. I know how much all six of my partners love me. I just think you underestimate all of us." You smirked. 

"We'll see."

Non-reader POV

"It's M/N again." Bruce sighed.

"Answer it," Clint told him.

"And tell her what? That we don't know where Y/N is? That the government has taken her? No, thanks." Bruce said, denying the call.

"She's only going to call one of us now." Natasha pointed out, not looking up from her computer.

"We'll put Thor on. God knows she loves him more than the rest of us." Tony pointed out.

"That's because I enjoy her cooking," Thor said, entering with Steve.

"Anything?" Steve asked, hovering behind Clint. 

"Not since the last time you asked," Clint said, putting his hand on Steve's.

"Everyone's getting a tracker behind their ear after this," Steve announced. "My heart can't handle this stress."

"Our guy would do it." Natasha nodded.

"We'll come back to that," Tony said, shaking his head. "I don't know where I stand on actually being chipped."

"Boss, Thaddeus Ross is on the line," FRIDAY announced, causing everyone's head to snap up. 

"Put him through. On the big screen, FRI." Tony ordered, turning to face the large television behind him.

"Stark didn't think you'd pick up," Ross commented.

"We already know what you've done, Ross. Don't play dumb." Tony snapped.

"And I thought we could start this so much nicer." Ross shook his head.

"Where is she, Ross?" Thor asked, stepping up beside Tony.

"Right here," Ross said, making a gesture at the camera. The camera shifted to show Y/N sitting inside a plastic cell. Her head snapped up as Ross stepped closer. "Perfectly intact." He added as she stood.

"Y/N?" Natasha prompted. 

"I'm fine." Y/N nodded, pushing the hair off her face with cuffed wrists.

"For now," Ross argued. "I can have her delivered back to the Tower safe and sound. All I want is for the Avengers to sign the accords."

"We told you no," Steve said, crossing his arms. "The Avengers aren't for sale."

"You did say that. But I figured I just didn't have the right selling point." Ross said before nodding to something off-screen.

Y/N let out a gasp as water began to pour from the ceiling, slowly filling her prison. 

"No, no, no." Y/N whimpered, hitting the wall. "Make it stop, Ross!" She shouted as water reached her knees.

"Ross! Shut it off!" Clint barked, clutching Steve's hand tightly.

"Now, Ross!" Tony shouted when he made no move to. Everyone waited with bated breath as the water continued rising in Y/N's cell. The water was at her waist before a drain at her feet opened, and the water began to drain.

"Is that selling point enough for you all?" Ross asked as Y/N let out a deep sigh of relief.

"We get your point, Ross. But she has nothing to do with this." Steve insisted. 

"She has everything to do with this." Ross disagreed. "But, you can have her back once you sign."

"If any of you pick up a pen, I will kill you myself. Do not sign." Y/N gritted out.

"You have twenty-four hours to make a decision. If you sign, Y/N's all yours. If not, well, I suspect I'll be delivering her body back to her mother's." Ross bargained. "Twenty-four hours, Avengers. That's all you get." He said before hanging up.

"Did you get him?" Tony asked, turning to Natasha. "Were you able to track him?"

"Ross’s signal is bouncing off eight networks." Natasha shook her head. "I couldn't get him. I couldn't track Y/N."

Reader POV

Ross had left after the call. Left you in your plastic prison, soaking wet from the waist down, with no way out.

You had been left alone for what had to have been at least an hour when two men entered. 

"Up." One man demanded, waving a gun at you as the door clicked open. 

"What's going on?" You asked as you were pulled out of the cell. "Where are we going?"

Neither responded.

The three of you walked down a small hall and came to a stop at a small door. One man remained out in the corridor while the other pulled you into a small bathroom.

"Go." The man grunted, shifting to face the wall.

"You don't have to stand there, you bloody perv. Wait in the hall with your buddy." You said, raising a brow.

"Orders." He merely grunted.

"I don't respect people like you. Not in the slightest." You said, wrapping your cuffs around his neck. Pulling the man down to your height, you knocked the gun out of his hand and kicked the backs of his knees.

"Natasha taught me how to push people's buttons. Do you know what the one here does? I do." You said, pressing into the pressure point on his neck.

The guard was only to struggle for a few more seconds before he collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

You let out a sigh before kneeling down next to his body.

"C'mon, c'mon." You whispered as you searched his pockets. "Jackpot." You smiled, pulling out his phone. You unlocked the phone using the man's thumb and were typing in a phone number when someone pounded on the door.

"Status report!" The other man demanded.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up." You begged as the phone dialed. 

"Hello?" Clint's voice came through. "Agent Barton speaking, who is this?"

"Clint." You whispered before the door began to shake. 

"Y/N?"

"Shit. Be quiet. No matter what. Don't say anything." You said into the phone. Moving quickly, you hid the phone behind the toilet and rushed to your feet. Grabbing the man's gun, you raised it as the door burst open, and four men hurried in, guns drawn and pointed at you.

"Put it down!" One demanded. Playing the part of scared civilian, you did as ordered and dropped the gun by the body of the man you downed. 

Two men rushed forward and grabbed you by the upper arms. 

"Seems as though you aren't as useless as Ross thought." A man muttered as he lightly kicked the man on the ground. "Shock her, and get her back to the cell."

"Give it your best, buddy." You snapped as the final man stepped forward with a cattle prod.

The shriek that left you as the cattle prod touched your stomach echoed through the windy halls and down the phone. You couldn't help the small smile on your face as you were dragged back to your cell.

They hadn't found the phone. They'd underestimated you.

Non-reader POV

"Clint, if that's M/N just answer," Steve said. "She's not going to stop calling until one of us answers."

"It's not M/N." Clint murmured. "Unkown caller."

"Answer it," Tony said, leaning in.

"Hello?" Clint answered the call. "Agent Barton speaking, who is this?"

"Clint." Y/N whispered, causing the archer to freeze. 

"Y/N?" Clint asked, gaining the attention of the room. Clint put his phone on speaker as a loud bang came through.

"Shit. Be quiet. No matter what. Don't say anything." Y/N rushed out.

The group exchanged looks as loud bangs came through the call.

"Put it down!" An unknown male voice demanded. "Seems as though you aren't as useless as Ross thought. Shock her, and get her back to the cell." He continued.

"Give it your best, buddy." Y/N snapped before she let out a gut-wrenching shriek.

Natasha tightened her grip on Tony's hand, Bruce hid his face in Steve's shoulder, and Thor tensed beside Clint as they all struggled to remain quiet.

It was only after a door slammed loudly did any of them speak. 

"Y/N? Y/N, are you there?" Steve asked. 

"The call's still going through," Tony noted. 

"Y/N. Oh, she's brilliant." Natasha grinned, moving back to her computer.

"Nat?" Tony asked, watching her rapid movements. 

"Y/N stole one of their phones and left it running," Natasha explained. "She left a signal for us." She said, turning her computer around. 

"The signal's coming from London." Bruce read from the screen.

"Y/N is in London." Natasha grinned.

Reader POV

"I knew they would have taught you something." Ross laughed. "I didn't think it was anything like that, but I knew it was something."

"You didn't think they'd leave me unable to defend myself, did you?" You asked, raising a brow.

"Well, they certainly didn't teach you strategy. That was a reckless move. Did you actually think you'd be able to take out all my men and break out? You don't even know where you are." Ross chuckled.

"It was a calculated risk. I wanted to see how weak your men were." You shrugged. "I got my answer."

"I can see why they chose you. You have the same arrogance, the same action first mentality." Ross shook his head. "When they sign, they'll have to break that."

"Too bad they're not signing." You said, narrowing your eyes at the man. "Must be hard to deal with disappointment for the first time."

"We'll see who ends who ends up disappointed." Ross murmured before leaving the room.

You were, once again, left alone. Except this time, it was unwelcome. You couldn't calm down your brain was running a million miles a minute. 

The call had gone through, and from what you knew, no-one had found the phone. Natasha could track it, they could find you. 

But a part of you didn't want them to find you. You didn't know where you were, how many were in the base with you, or their defenses.

They could be walking into a trap.

You must have fallen asleep. Because the next thing you knew, the room's lights had turned red, and you could hear multiple voices shouting.

You quickly stood when the doors of the room opened, and Ross ran in with three men behind him.

"We were supposed to have more time together, Miss L/N," Ross said, standing in front of your cell. "I didn't think they would get here so fast."

"You’re welcome for that." You smirked. "The guy I knocked out only had a thumb lock on his phone. Made it too easy."

"I underestimated you, Miss L/N." Ross chuckled without humor. "But I think you underestimated me." He said, nodding to a man who had moved to the control panel. You watched as he pushed a series of buttons, and water was once again cascading from the ceiling. "Destroy the panel." He ordered the man.

"I'm going to enjoy watching them throw you to SHIELD. If they don't kill you themselves first that is.” You said as the water began filling the cell.

“I don’t think they’ll be too focused on me when they realize how little time you have left.” Ross said. “That tank will fill in about two minutes. The panel’s destroyed, and they need my code to open the door to your cell, and to this room. Good luck, Miss L/N, maybe we’ll see each other again soon. Let’s go.” He barked to his men. 

You watched as he and his men ran out a back door, leaving you in a rapidly filling tank.

“C’mon. C’mon.” You growled, bashing your body against the door of the cell. “Fuck!” You swore as you bounced off the wall. The water was up to your waist and filling quickly.

Over the rush of the water you could hear the shouting getting louder, and vaguely hear footsteps, but it was hard to focus as your own demise grew near.

“Y/N! Y/N where are you?” A voice shouting drew your attention.

“Thor?” You yelled, sputtering on the water that was up to your neck. “Thor!”

“Y/N!” His voice grew closer. There was a loud boom as Mjolnir crashed into the metal door and Thor barreled into the cell with Clint on his heels.

“Y/N!” Clint yelled as he and Thor rushed towards your tank. “How do we open this?” He asked, hitting one of walls. 

“Ross destroyed the panel.” You sputtered, leaning your head up. “You can’t open it.”

“Yes we can.” Clint nodded, putting his hand to his com. “Steve we found her. We need your shield. South-west corridor.” He said before turning back to you.

“Can’t I just?” Thor asked, motioning his hammer towards you.

“Could hurt Y/N.” Clint shook his head, moving around the room. “See if you can find anything to pry it open.” He ordered.

You watched as Clint and Thor hurried around the lab, searching rapidly for something to open the door. Watched as they trialed items to pull at the door only for it to fail. As the water reached the top of your head, you pressed your lips to the top of the tank and took a deep breath before the water entirely filled the tank.

As you began to black out you saw Steve run, the others hot on his heels, and Clint stole Steve’s shield before shoving it in the door.The last thing you saw was Steve pushing Clint out of the way and using the shield as a lever.

Non-reader POV

“Hurry, Steve!” Tony demanded as Y/N’s form went limp. Steve let out a grunt as he pushed the shield again, and this time the door jumped. Thor moved to help Steve as water trickled out.

With one more push, Steve and Thor managed to push the door out far enough for water to rush out. Thor pulled the door from it’s hinges and grabbed Y/N.

“She’s not breathing!” He announced, laying her in the middle of the room.

“Move.” Bruce demanded, pushing forward. Bruce laid by the top of Y/N’s head and began mouth to mouth resuscitation. The five watched with bated breath as Bruce pounded against Y/N’s chest and blew air into her lungs.

Y/N let out a cough before she started retching up water. Bruce turned her on her side and everyone let out a breath as she threw up water.

“That’s it. That’s it, honey.” Bruce soothed, rubbing a hand down her back soothingly. “Let it out.”

Y/N let out a sob when she stopped retching and her partners crowded around her. 

“Just so you know, I’m never going swimming again.” Y/N said after a minute.

“We’re never letting you near a pool again anyways.” Clint chuckled weakly as he took her hand and squeezed it tightly.

“Thank God.” Y/N sighed, closing her eyes. “Can we go home now? I just want to sleep.”

“Of course babydoll.” Steve said, moving to pick her up. “Let’s go home.” He said, nodding to the others.

“I think I have enough layers now.” Y/N laughed as Tony placed another blanket on her.

“You could still get pneumonia. You need to stay warm.” Tony reasoned.

“He’s not wrong.” Natasha said, pulling a beanie over your head. “You need to keep warm.”

“So instead of getting pneumonia I’ll get a heatstroke? Sounds like a fair trade up.” Y/N said, rolling her eyes fondly.

“That’s why Bruce isn’t going to leave your side.” Steve said, sitting beside Y/N. “Well, none of us are, but Bruce has medical training.”

“I’m not dying. You underestimate my immune system.” 

“Perhaps. But better safe than sorry.” Bruce reasoned.

“Your mother’s getting on a plane now.” Clint said, entering the bedroom. “Be prepared for smothering she said.” He added, launching onto the bed.

“Did you tell her you lot have covered that base?” Y/N asked him.

“Ha ha. You were kidnapped, let us worry.” Natasha said, curling into your side.

“You get two days of worrying and then it’s overkill. Deal?” You bargained. 

“Deal.” Tony agreed. “But that means it’s going to be a lot at once. We only have two days now, we have to get all the worry out on your time frame.”

“Done.” You nodded, relaxing into the grip of your partners. You were half asleep when;

“I have found more blankets!”

You really wouldn’t leave this lot for the world.


End file.
